pubgfandomcom-20200222-history
Vikendi
Vikendi is the fourth playable map introduced in PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. It is an isolated Northern resort island in the shadow of Mount Kreznic, home to a wide variety of attractions, businesses, and villages. Locations include the spacecraft launch site Cosmodrome, Dino Park, Castle, and a winery. Vikendi is as beautiful as it is dangerous and survivors treading these bitter cold lands will have to watch their backs even more closely as the fresh snow is perfect for leaving behind footprints. The days are long on Vikendi, but it won’t be long before the sun sets and the auroras fill the moonlit skies. Overview *Vikendi is 6x6km map. Gameplay is quicker than Erangel and Miramar, but offers an arguably more tactical experience than Sanhok. *Players can throw snowballs while waiting to board the plane in the starting area *Vehicles will be more slippery in snow or icy areas. Acceleration on icy terrain is slow and you lose more general vehicle control as you speed up *Footprints and vehicle tracks will appear as players travel in snow-covered areas. **Keep in mind that footprints and tracks in the snow don’t stay around forever. Redzone *The center of the red zone spawns outside of the play zone *The smaller the play zone, the smaller the red zone Bluezone *The first circle of every game is much smaller than other maps, but subsequent circle sizes change less drastically. **This facilitates more blue zone variety and unique experiences. *Similar strategies work on Vikendi to Erangel and Miramar for the first three phases, but the zones will close slower starting from phase 4, similar to Sanhok. Item Spawn Balance *The overall item spawn rate is at a midpoint between maps – offering a unique place between the spawn rates of Erangel and Sanhok. **Level 3 helmets spawn in the world **Level 3 vests spawn more often than other maps **Smoke Grenades are spawned at a higher rate compared to other throwables Snowmobile The Snowmobile only spawns in Vikendi. It seats 2 players and performs much better than other vehicles on snow and ice, but is more difficult to drive on other terrain. Locations Cantra Cantra is the often talked about village by the sea on the edge of Vikendi. The natural hot spring in this area made the village a popular destination for tourists looking to enjoy Vikendi’s stunning beauty while soothing away the cold. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Castle The Castle, complete with a moat formed by Vikendi’s largest river, is a standing reminder of Vikendi’s past. Well protected and with a vantage point across much of the surrounding land, the Castle is a statement of power from a time long past. Even today, survivors holed up in the Castle are a force to be dealt with as its high towers provide a heavy advantage against a would-be siege. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Cement Factory Volk Cement saw a huge opportunity with Vikendi’s abundance of limestone and set up their factory to meet the demands of Vikendi’s rising commercial and tourism needs. High-rising silos, walkways, and warehouses make up the factory, providing plenty of areas for survivors to gear up. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Cosmodrome Cosmodrome and its rocket are a stark reminder that not all dreams come true. An abandoned space center with huge maintenance hangars, control centers, and the remains of one of Vikendi’s tallest structures, Cosmodrome still leaves visitors with a strong impression: everything on Vikendi eventually dies, even dreams. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Dino Park Dino Park is the perfect example of how prosperous Vikendi used to be. A prehistoric amusement park filled with various attractions including a roller coaster, bumper cars, and a thrilling dino maze, Dino Park was touted as fun for the whole family, as long as they were willing to drop some serious money on overpriced dino plushies in the gift shop. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Dobro Mesto Dobro Mesto is one of Vikendi’s first major cities and as such remains one of the largest. Its glorious central plaza housed a famous clock tower and once attracted hundreds of people buying and selling crafts in a sort of communal market. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Goroka Goroka is a unique lakeside town near central Vikendi. At the base of Mount Kreznic, the frigid temperatures of the island keep the lake frozen nearly all year round that once supported a small industry of ice fishermen. Nowadays, the ice is much more dangerous to be on with the high ground around it a prime spot for an ambush. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Podvosto A traditional river city, Podvosto had larger town comforts such as bakeries and cafes, yet the “right at home” feeling of a small town. The old Podvosto Walkway was the original bridge connecting the two parts of this city, but in later years became a popular destination for young couples to walk together before marriage in a symbolic display of their upcoming life together. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Trevno Located on the northeastern coast of Vikendi, Trevno was a place where the poorer families of Vikendi went to live. Many of those who were lucky enough to have steady work were employed by the Zupan company, who hand stitched every dinosaur plushie sold by Dino Park. Being relatively far away from the island’s other destinations and with only their old lighthouse as a tourist spot, Trevno was never high on must-see lists. The low tourism income led to infrastructure in need of repairs and a large pipeline explosion didn’t make tourists feel much safer. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Volnova Volnova was as big and bustling of a city as they come in Vikendi, with its first buildings dating back to the Middle Ages. Heritage and history were important to Volnova’s residents, but they were always eager to welcome a new restaurant or cafe. Centrally located between some of Vikendi’s main attractions, Volnova’s several hotels were always full, and the popularity of the city led to many buildings being built on top of each other. Even as part of a battleground, Volnova is still a popular destination where danger can strike from any direction. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Winery The Dolinšek family took advantage of one of Vikendi’s warmest spots to set up their business and grow grapes for their traditional wine. They remained a popular tourist destination for wealthy people doing the “world tour of wine” and had daily showings and tastings in their heated underground lounge. The family business never quite recovered from a mysterious collapse of their lounge during one of these tours, which caused the deaths of several wealthy patrons. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Zabava Zabava was a small artists’ town near the the old harbor. Sailors who passed through often fell for the town’s charm and culture and many wound up eventually laying down roots there. Zabava was also the first location of the famous Horvat’s Chicken restaurant, which spread to several locations around Vikendi and beyond. *Popularity: *Expected equipment: *Vehicles: Videos PUBG - Vikendi Quick Tips - Episode 1 PUBG - Vikendi New Features - G36C and Snowmobile PUBG - Vikendi Snow Map Gameplay Trailer PUBG - Vikendi Snow Map CG Announcement Trailer PUBG - Behind the Scenes - The Making of Vikendi External links *Official site de:Vikendi Category:Maps